1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an information apparatus having a cover opening/closing detection device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, information apparatuses, such as facsimile machines, copying machines, and printers, include an opening/closing detection device of a discrete part, such as a micro switch, that detects a status (opening and closing) of a cover member capable of opening and closing with respect to a housing of the information apparatus.
For example, some approaches include an apparatus in which a through hole is formed in a hosing of the apparatus and a protrusion is provided at a cover member. When the cover member is closed, the protrusion passes through the through hole to press a micro switch provided in a recess of the housing.
Other approaches include a device including a contactless switch in which a hall IC is integrated as a switch for detecting opening and closing of a cover member, wherein a magnet for turning the hall IC on and off according to the opening and closing of the cover member is embedded in the cover member at a position corresponding to the hall IC.
However, these approaches described above, a discrete part, such as an expensive hall IC or photosensor, is used for the switches for detecting the opening and closing the cover members. Therefore, costs, such as a parts cost and an assembly cost, will be increased.
In addition, a space for mounting the switch needs to be reserved in the apparatus, and the switch needs to be installed at a position where an on and off operation of the switch is surely performed.
Further, a special harness is required in order to mount the switch of a discrete part. In this case, the special harness is routed in the cover member, so that noise is prevented or reduced in the apparatus. As a result, a manufacturing cost will be increased due to the need of the special harness and the attempts to reduce noise.
Because the switch of a discrete part is mounted, a positional relationship between the switch and a switch operating side needs to be extremely precisely determined. Thus, a cost for such a fine adjustment increases.